Goku
Goku is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Goku trains hard all the time in order to protect those he cares about. Goku is also one of the Heroes of Legend. When Naruto, Sonic, and Drago, left the Institute, Goku was determined to find them. He eventually learned they were on Neathia and headed to Bayview to get to the portal leading there along with Kirby and Ness. Upon arrival, he sensed Sasuke, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina were still there, and sensed Cyborg Helios about to teleport to Neathia. When Cyborg Helios arrives, Goku's rage builds up as he remembers all the lives that perished during the war. Goku eventually attacks Helios with Kirby and Ness helping Goku. The villains attack them midway during the fight, but retreat because of Helios. Just as things are looking bleak, Naruto, Sonic, and Drago arrive to back them up, managing to beat Helios for the first time. In the Season 5 finale, in order to prevent Dark Marth from blowing up the planet, he teleported to the same area the Galacti teleported Zombie Reed to prevent him from destroying the Earth, sacrificing his life in the process. However, he is quickly revived afterwards. Later on, Goku, Naruto, and Drago battle against the corrupted Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. They win, but they have to recover in the healing tank afterwards. In Season 8, Goku is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Goku later battles against Venus to avenge the fallen, but is defeated due to Venus' dirty tactics, losing his key to Pandemonium, Goku is now under Xaos' control. Goku and Vegeta are freed later thanks to Gohan. After defeating Xaos, Goku is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Goku and the other Heroes of Legend are training to control their new powers. Prior to the final showdown with Mag Mel, Goku is forced to battle illusions of past foes in another dimension. In Season 13, Goku and Sonic try to bring their friends back to their senses, but are defeated by Zombie Spider-Man and Psycho Kirby and their essence is returned to the Smash core. Goku is revived along with everyone else that died at the end of Season 13, save for Anubias and Sellon, who appear to have truly died. Goku acts as an observer for most of Season 14. Goku is also the only Hero of Legend that wasn't killed by Pandoria or sacrificed during Naruto and Yami Yugi's battle/duel against Infinity Mecha Sonic. Afterwards, Goku, Naruto, and Yugi have their final battle against Pandoria. In Season 16, Goku tries to prevent Gigadark Bowser from fleeing Neathia, but his soul is unintentionally split from his body, which is left in a coma. Goku soon finds Bowser and Samus Aran, who are guilty about their actions. However, Goku is then greeted by Zombie Reed and a new foe known as Nightshroud. When Zane uses De-Fusion to undo the fusion, Goku teleports his body over to his location and then uses all his energy to restore Bowser to normal, at the cost of his own life. Goku is revived when Nightshroud is defeated. In Season 20, Goku moved to Smash City with his family, and later senses Piccolo's energy dropping and rushes to help him, only to find that Nagato impaled him. During the finale, Goku and the other Heroes of Legend fuse with Naruto in order to purify Samus. After the battle, Goku is restored on the Space Colony Ark. During the Time Eater Arc, Goku teams up with his child self in order to combat Time Eater. In Season 21, Goku doesn't fuse with the other Heroes of Legend so he can create a Spirit Bomb with Yami Bakura in order to defeat Gigadark Bowser and save Samus, but eventually Goku, in a noble moment, gives the energy of his Spirit Bomb to Yami Bakura before he teleports Gigadark Bowser and Uka Uka away to Other World in hopes of weakening Gigadark Bowser enough to destroy him with the Spirit Bomb. Goku and Gohan later combine their power to destroy Gigadark Bowser permanently. During the second arc, Goku and the other Heroes of Legend become the completed Smash Core, though Goku appoints Gohan as Earth's protector. In Season 22, Goku develops hatred towards Meta Knight after he kills Krillin. When Goku realizes he is being corrupted by his hatred, he goes into the Smash Core hoping to purify himself, but instead becomes the power source of the Earth after Sonic turns it into a spaceship. Goku is later forced to battle as a Dark Hero of Legend by Wiseman, but breaks free when Wiseman threatens to kill Gohan. Later, Goku and the other Heroes of Legend, with the exceptions of Anubias and Sellon, sacrifice themselves in order to stop Samus from destroying the Earth. Goku is later revived when Bowser forces the Offspring of Zorc out of the Millennium Ring, which the Heroes of Legend had at the time. In Season 25, Goku continues to support his friends in the fight against the Nomadic Mechtogan. Kid Goku Kid Goku is Goku when he was a child. He first appears in the Time Eater Arc, where he teams up with his older self to restore the timeline after it is damaged by Time Eater. Appearance Goku's main appearance is based off his appearance from the Android Saga onward. In Season 19, Goku's appearance changes to the outfit he wore in GT before getting turned into a child. However, Goku returns to his original appearance in Season 20. Personality Goku retains his personality from DBZ. He is pure of heart and never gives up. Alternate Forms Super Saiyan- derived from DBZ *Full Power Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2- derived from DBZ. It has been overshadowed by SS1, SS3, SS4, and his Balanced State Super Saiyan 3- Goku's third strongest form *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4- Goku's strongest transformation, which he only uses when necessary. Pure State- Goku acquired this form as a reward for apparently beating Sasuke and Mecha Sonic Balanced State- Goku acquired this form after everyone else got their Pure State Trivia *Goku was the only Hero of Legend to not be bestowed with Psycho Kirby and the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain's power. *Goku was the only Hero of Legend to not get possessed by the darkness that was extracted from Marth of the silly Melee universe. *Goku is the second character to have his soul seperated from his body, the first being Mason Brown. *Goku, along with Fabia, Ren, and Sasuke, are the only Heroes of Legend that have changed their appearance, though Goku returns to his original outfit in Season 20. *Goku, Gohan, and Naruto are currently the only Heroes of Legend who have never been villains at any point. Theme Song Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Saiyans